When does Dreaming end?
by Dreamer7
Summary: Draco/Harry Slash - Mainly in Draco's POV, but briefly in Harry's... What happens when your dreams come true? It doesn't always end up the way you want it to, as Draco finds out. Please Review.


Part One... 

*** 

_I feel like I've been torn apart _

_all the pieces there are fit to make me whole, _

_I don't know where they go. _

_Kiss me on my salty lips, _

_you will feel a little crazy but for me. _

_I'll be famous on TV._

_Would it be my fault if I could turn you on,_

_Would it be so bad if I could turn you on, _

_When I kiss your mouth, _

_I wanna taste it. _

_Turn you upside down, _

_don't wanna waste it._

~ 

A single look breaks him into a million pieces, his green eyes imploring mine, begging me to say the three words he wants to hear. I cannot give him that satisfaction and it kills him. It wrenches him apart inside, like a thousand arrows plunging themselves deep into his chest, twisting painfully. It makes me feel elated, having power like that over somebody. I whisper sweet nothings in his ear, watching his face light up in pathetic delectation. He looks into me eyes, met by a cool gaze. His emotions are read as easily as a book. I can feel him wondering if this means anything to me. I let my expression reassure him that he is nothing to me, and never has been. A look of pain flickers across his face, followed by a hardened look of determination. We lie there, entangled in sheets, the cool night air blowing through the window brings goose-pimples to his arms. Strong muscular arms which could break a mans neck, yet so delicate and pure, never intended for use of that nature. Sleep comes, as it always does. And finally, I can let my emotions show. 

*** 

Draco Malfoy sat in Potions, watching Professor Snape conduct the class. He knew how his father hated him befriending Snape, that was the only reason that Draco had done so in the first place. He watched Harry scribble down everything the potions master said. It amused him that Harry had to try so hard and yet still, Professor Snape loathed the very sight of him. At lunch, Draco sat in silence, lost in his own mind. He had been having the same dream. Over and over again. Nightmares which ensnared his senses, making him feel alive, more than he had done so ever. It was almost as if they were real. Draco snorted at this thought. _They could never be real_.Draco new the truth and as much as it pained him to say, think or even acknowledge. These feelings in his dreams would never be reciprocated by the one person who made him feel like he could do anything. He saw Harry out of the corner of his eye and the pang of hopelessness hit him as it always did, every time he saw those green eyes. The same ones that looked at him in adoration and fear in his dreams. 

Harry felt eyes boring into his back. He spun around and saw Draco Malfoy, sitting at the Slytherin table, regarding him with a mixture of emotions, which, Harry could not tell. Draco Malfoy was always good at hiding his emotions. There was something about Malfoy that was different. Physically, he'd grown up to be an extremely attractive youth - Beautiful was how Harry would have described it. His chiseled and refined features were captivating, giving him a look which was uniquely his. Something about the way he was had changed. Gone were the days when Harry and his friends were the center of his torments. A maturity had come of him, now aged seventeen. Harry longed to feel his skin against his own, the thought sending cold chills running along his spine, branching off his nerves sending jolts of pleasure rippling through him to his very fingertips. 

"Harry, are you all right. You're trembling." A voice said at his elbow. 

"I'm just a bit cold." He said absent mindedly, sitting down next to Hermione. 

"It's 35º, Harry. How can you be cold?" Hermione asked, following his gaze. 

"Don't tell me you are _still_ hacked off at Malfoy?" Hermione said, shaking her head. 

"Wha-?" Harry looked up at the mention of his name. 

"He's a git. We all know that, move on." Said Hermione. Harry nodded absent minded in his thoughts. _They could never be real..._ He thought bitterly. He snuck a look at Malfoy, who was surrounded by girls. He appeared to be loving it, lapping up the attention, as he always did. He caught Harry's eye for a split second, before turning away. A look of desire burned into Harry's mind, like he had never seen before. 

"Harry, come here... I haven't spoken to you in days." Hermione cooed. He had almost forgotten that she was meant to be his girlfriend. He leaned over and kissed her, momentarily imagining that her lips were Malfoy's. But this was to no avail. These were Hermione's lips. 

_His mind is somewhere else... _Hermione thought to herself. 

*** 

Harry found himself roaming the hallways mindlessly, waving to those he knew without realising he was doing it. He went to the astronomy tower. Nobody went there anymore. Apart from classes, but it was Saturday. He sat in the tower, in a small room off the main tower. He sat at the window, wishing that his feelings would fly away. Everything had been normal until he'd started having these dreams. But it was like the magic in him, there was no quelling this feeling inside him, it was part of him. 

"Potter, what are you doing up here?" Malfoy drawled from the door. Harry turned and raised an eyebrow. 

"The same thing as you are... Malfoy." He drawled back. He hadn't quite mastered it to the extent that Draco had. Draco swept over to where Harry was standing, regarding him with false contempt. 

"And, what are you assuming that I am here for?" Malfoy's eyes glinted dangerously. 

"You know... You feel it too." Harry said, more boldly than he felt. 

"I do not listen to my emotions." Draco said, his confidence wavering slightly. 

"Not even when the object that your emotions are screaming at you to have... Is... Willing?" He said, his voice now trembling. Harry stood. Both were eye to eye, and had the same physique, yet were so different that hell and heaven seemed more suited. 

"_Willing?_" Draco whispered, allowing himself to keep eye contact with Harry. Harry nodded, raising a hand to brush Draco's cheek. Draco flinched, Harry's touch sending jolts through his skin. Draco made up his mind. 

"Meet me outside the Slytherin dungeons, tonight at twelve. Don't be late." He said, his heart racing. He turned to leave, 

"Wait." Harry said, reaching out and grabbing his arm before Draco could leave. If Harry was nervous then he was doing a good job of hiding it. He stepped closer to Draco, they faces almost touching. He leaned forward and kissed him. Draco felt the electricity flow through their lips as they kissed. Harry's tongue roamed his mouth, hungrily at first, but then reduced to soft, small teasing kissed which only succeeded in making Draco want him more than ever. Harry pulled away, smiling. "Twelve o'clock." He turned and strode out, leaving Draco standing there, slightly in shock. He touched his lips, where Harry's were just a second ago, they were still tingling and he thought morosely of the long wait between now and twelve o'clock. He too, left the tower. 

_Twelve am._

Harry stood outside the Slytherin dungeon, underneath the invisibility cloak. He head the wall slide open, and Draco came out, looking around. He swore when he saw that Harry wasn't there. 

"Draco." He said as he pulled the cloak off him. Harry saw a look of relief cross his face when he showed himself. 

"I didn't think that you would come..." Draco drawled. 

"I didn't think that you would show either." Harry admitted. 

"Come." Draco said. Harry threw the invisibility cloak over him and followed him into the Slytherin common room. Draco walked up the stairs to a room which was clearly labelled 'Draco Malfoy'. Harry looked awed at the fact that Draco had his own room. 

"It comes with the whole 'Malfoy' thing." He explained. Harry walked into the room, and locked the door behind him. 

*** 

I feel his eyes searching mine, and I try not to let anything show. Harry walks over to me, staring intently at me. I can see the lust and desire in his eyes, not bothering to hide how he feels. He presses his lips against mine and again I feel like a thousand volts of power are surging through our lips. I kiss back passionately, his tongue ravaging my mouth leaving me feeling threatened that somebody could have that effect on me. He unbuttons his shirt, not breaking the kiss. I can feel his skin touch my own like fire against ice. He pushed me against the post of the bed, now unbuttoning my shirt. His calloused hands run expertly up and down my skin, making me break out in goose pimples. Bringing me over to the bed, he straddled me, his erection bulging through his boxer shorts. I feel myself growing harder, as he unzips my pants and slid them down easily over my waist. I feel his cool flesh against mine, only making he hunger for his touch. He kissed my stomach, working his way up until he kisses my mouth, almost brutally. I push my hands down his underwear, my hands touching the bare skin beneath his shorts. I slide them off him as he lies on top of me, no sign of self consciousness. I turn him over and straddle him, running my hands up and down his toned body. He groans softly. Somewhere in my subconscious I think of silencing charms, that doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. I feel him enter me, gently at first. It is strange, painful a little but the pleasure soon puts it out of my mind. He works up a rhythm, and it gets more and more urgent, our body's melting together in a sweaty passion. I can feel him rubbing me, all the while thrusting hard. I feel him raise his pelvis, grinding our hips together. I come at the same time as he does, an explosion of orgasmic pleasure. We stop, and lie there, me head resting on his chest 

A single look could break me into a million pieces, My eyes imploring his, begging him to say the three words that I want to hear. He doesn't and it kills me, wrenches me apart inside, like a thousand arrows plunging themselves deep into my chest, twisting painfully. I can see the exhilaration in his eyes at having such power over me. He whispers sweet nothings into my ear, I can feel my face light up in pathetic delectation. I thought that if I fed me desire, then it would die, yet this has only fuelled my hunger for him, I never thought that Harry would have this effect on me. I want to know, if this means anything to him, as much as it does to me. His green eyes show nothing, and for all I know that is all I could mean to him. We lie there, entangled in sheets, the cool night air blowing through the window. Silence pervades the air around us, and sleep comes. As it always does. 

*** 

_Now would it be my fault if I,_

_Took your love and threw it wide, _

_you might restrain me, _

_but could you really blame me?_

_And you will feel you're torn apart, _

_all the pieces there will fit to make you whole_

_And I know where they go._


End file.
